


A Little Incentive

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother Tussling, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Determined Dean, Gen, Men of Letters Bunker, Samulet, sentimental Sam and Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Sam keeps the amulet in his pocket, never quite summoning up the courage to hand it back to his brother.The amulet, tired of being ignored decides to use a little incentive of its own, causing Dean to become suspicious that Sam is hiding something.So Dean doesn't desist until he gets to the bottom of things. Takes place before season eleven.





	A Little Incentive

The amulet shimmered in the darkness of its hiding place, its horned visage seemingly sporting a peeved expression, which for a lump of gold-coloured metal was a somewhat impossible feat, or so one would think; but the little charm had not been forged from ordinary metal nor was it just a 'piss ugly piece of crap' as it has once been called by a one-night-stand female acquaintance of Dean Winchester.

Dean had taken offence at the insult to his neck-piece, though he could understand the girl's annoyance when it bumped painfully off her nose during a delicate moment of their skin on skin interaction!

 

However, If a piece of metal could sigh, it would have.

It was three years and more since it had nestled comfortably on the chest of its human host, and to tell the truth was a bit frustrated that an important charm such as itself, should be disregarded in some dusty corner because Dean Winchester's little brother Sam was too afraid and undecided to give it back, fearing his sibling's rejection and the ulterior pain said rejection would bring him.

In all fairness though, Dean had thrown it in the trash can, never mentioning it again, so Sam had no way of knowing just how he would respond.

 

Sometimes, like now, Sam would take the amulet and transfer it to his pocket, gently rubbing his calloused fingers over it, stroking the rough edges, taking comfort from it, remembering how it used to hang round his big brother's neck; a tangible symbol of their brotherhood, of all the shared history that made them who they were.

God knows their lives had been crappy since Mary had died, but perhaps because they'd been younger or maybe because the really heavy crap hadn't hit the fan back then, Sam mostly remembered the shared laughter, the pranking and the way he and Dean felt good together, guarding each other's backs.

Living through Hell and all other stuff that had happened, sorta changed one's outlook on everything.

Dean sometimes still managed to pull him out of his blue funk with his offerings of home-cooked hamburgers or by some outrageous comment on his latest inroads into internet porn, but in the depths of his heart Sam had lost hope.

He could see nothing good in his future other than a timely death.

He didn't want it to be the same for Dean, and if there was any way he could offer his own life to give him some happiness he would; but he reckoned that the days of making deals had long passed, so all he could offer his big brother was his prayers that Dean would get something good before his earthly time was over.

 

After their return from heaven, Sam had retrieved the amulet from the waste-bin and kept it in his duffel until that last night in Bobby's yard before consigning himself to Lucifer.

He and Dean had drunk beers, sitting silently on the hood of the Impala.

It had been nearly dawn when they had trooped dejectedly into the house; Sam had waited until his big brother had fallen into a fitful sleep before sneaking back out into the yard and hiding the amulet in a corner of the Impala's trunk, below some old weapons they hadn't used in years.

Sam was certain that Dean would never separate himself from the Impala; the little charm would go wherever Dean went, and even in the future if Dean ever got rid of his black beauty, he would surely find it when he emptied the car.

Maybe then he would wear the amulet again and forgive Sam for having been too sentimental and 'girly' to leave the symbol of their bond in a waste-paper basket.

After Sam had gotten his soul back, he had retrieved the amulet, carrying it around with him in his duffel whenever they left the bunker, never knowing when the surge of courage he needed to offer it back to Dean might arrive, but he had forever hesitated even when the moment could have been right.

 

 

The amulet however, fed up with being relegated to places where the sun didn't shine, decided it was time it took matters into its own hands!

Dean had to have it back round his neck, and Sam had to give it to him; their bond had to be renewed and apart from that, it mused without false modesty, it was important in the larger scheme of things still to come for the Winchesters.

The amulet did have a privileged open channel to God after all.

Sam continued to clench the amulet, fingering it endlessly as he browsed through his book, when a sudden burst of searing heat to his unsuspecting fingers made him yelp in pain, causing him to pull his hand out of the pocket of his jeans, and simultaneously causing Dean who was leafing through a book on classic cars he had found down in the garage, to look up in alarm.

"What the Hell, Sam! That book jump up and bite your ass!" Dean grumbled, staring over inquisitively at his younger brother

"Uh, No Dean. I'm fine. It's nothing," Sam answered absently, his mind totally focused on why he had just scorched his fingers without being near a source of heat, unwilling to contemplate that the piece of metal he had been caressing had burnt him.

He gingerly put his hand back in his pocket but the metal was cold.

Sam exhaled, relieved. He had just been imagining things, though his fingers didn't seem to see it that way as they were still stinging!

"You sure you're okay, Sasquatch?" he heard Dean say, the tone of his voice conveying that he wasn't totally sure that Sam was as fine as he was making out.

Sam's effort at a smile didn't quite convince, but as he seemed okay, Dean just threw him a suspicious look and lowered his head back to the photos of the bygone motoring beauties laid out on the pages. The pictures weren't quite as interesting as the Busty Asian ones, but he was enjoying them nonetheless.

Sam was glad when the all-seeing eyes of his big brother had focused their attention back on his book, for Sam's still stinging fingers demanded his complete concentration!

A deep frown formed itself on his brow as he tried to work out the logic of the amulet versus burning fingers, and he was just about ready to put it all down to his imagination when the freakin' thing turned hotter than hell and made him squeal like a four-year old, causing him to pull out his offended hand once more and shake it in the air.

This time however, Dean asked no questions; he was on his brother like a lion stalking its prey, which in this case turned out to be Sam's red throbbing hand.

"You've got burn marks on your hand. Is there something you want to share with the class?" Dean said, examining Sam's hand which was now firmly clasped in his own.

Sam's expression was a mix of guilt, astonishment, denial and apprehension, just the sort of look that made Dean ever more determined to find out just what was spooking his baby brother.

Sam couldn't help the glance that went to his pocket and Dean's alert gaze followed it.

"What've you got in your pocket, dude?" he asked. "A nuclear reactor? Whatever it is I wanna see it."

"Uh..." Sam began, flustered, more afraid of Dean seeing the amulet than of the mysterious scorching of his hand. "Nothing, Dean."

Dean cocked his head and gave Sam one of the smirking smiles he used when baiting some particularly obstinate monster, and Sam swallowed. His big brother wasn't going to stop until he got the truth.

 

Sam did the silliest thing he could under the circumstances; he panicked, wrenching his wounded hand from Dean's grasp and making a bee-line for his bedroom, but unluckily for him Dean had been ready and he burst through the door behind his younger sibling like the predator that he was, the force of his body causing the two brothers to end up in a tangled heap on the poor unsuspecting bed which did its creaking best to support the Winchesters' combined weight.

"Get off me, Dean!" Sam squeaked, the air forced out of his lungs by his brother who was now sitting on top of his legs holding him down, a hand snaking its way into the pocket of Sam's jeans.

"No," Sam struggled, trying to push his brother off, but to no avail. Dean's hand delved into his pocket and with an expression of satisfaction, pulled out its contents, just to halt astonished as the familiar shape of his amulet dangled from his fingers.

A pregnant silence came over the room as Sam squirmed in embarrassment at being caught out, while Dean was so taken aback that he was at a loss for words.

The little charm seemed to turn towards Dean as if to say "What are you waiting for you idiot? Don't you think we've been apart long enough? Put me back where I belong!" but before he could do anything, Sam's hand came up and snatched it from his fingers.

 

"You're a jerk, Dean," he yelled angrily, upset at having been found with the amulet in his pocket.

"You had no right to invade my privacy, " Sam continued, trying to throw off the heavy weight of his big brother but Dean pushed him back down, his expression soft and tender.

"So you picked it out of the trash-can, Sammy. You've kept it hidden all this time. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Didn't know if you wanted it back," Sam mumbled, turning his face away from Dean's intense scrutiny.

Dean nodded. He couldn't blame Sam for feeling that way. Dean had never mentioned the charm again, but only because he completely regretted what he'd done and he'd pushed the loss of the amulet down into the strong-box along with all the other painful memories he kept locked away in his heart.

This time though, he could make things right, thanks to his sentimental little brother.

He cleared his throat. Emotions still didn't come easy to him but Sam was worth a chick-flick moment, was he not?

"Remember when you gave it to me Sam?" he asked, his voice gentle.

Sam nodded.

"I told you I loved it, and I never took it off until we went for that ride through heaven," he continued.

"Dean, you don't have to..." Sam interrupted.

"Yes I do, Sammy. I was a douche-bag. I took everything in Heaven at face value because I was angry inside, angry with you, with the universe, with all that had happened. I... was... in a bad place, bro, and I took it out on you, on the amulet. I'm sorry, man, but if it helps, just know that I've missed the ugly little dude hanging round my neck," Dean finished.

"It's yours now Sammy. Finders keepers," Dean smiled as he made to get off his brother.

This time it was Sam who snaked out a hand, holding him in place.

"Dean, you wanted to know why I cried out back in the library," he said holding up the amulet. "This thing somehow flared up in my pocket and burnt my hand. I...uh..think that it wanted me to pull it out; to let you see it. I think it wants to come back to you," Sam said almost sheepishly.

His eyes encountered those of his big brother. "Do you want it back Dean?" he asked holding up the charm.

Dean took it and placed it round his neck.

"Thanks Sam," he replied simply as he patted it into place. "Let's go attend to those burns," he added pulling himself off of his brother, but not before Sam could have sworn he saw the mouth of the ugly little horned head turn up in a smile.

The End


End file.
